Past Curfew
by DarkAngelTricks
Summary: AU. A quick oneshot with my favorite pairings. If you sneak out after curfew at Hogwarts, you're bound to be caught. And all Harry and Luna wanted to do was have some alone time. Pairings: Severus/Lily Harry/Luna Hermione/Draco


Harrison Snape brushed a lock of pale golden hair from his girlfriend's face. She giggled lightly and looked up into his green eyes. Gently, he placed a kiss on her lips. Luna smiled and pulled back slightly, "Now, now Harry, we can't get caught. Papa will go crazy and Daddy will never stop teasing us."

Harry grinned at the very accurate reactions of Remus Lupin and Sirus Black. The couple had adopted Luna only a year and a half ago, but were already protective of the girl. Her parents had passed away in an unfortunate potions accident.

Holding Luna's waist, Harry pulled her to straddle his legs. "It's about time they found out anyway," he said with a smirk. Luna raised a delicate eyebrow, but resumed kissing her boyfriend.

Suddenly a bell sounded through the peaceful atmosphere around the lake. Harry sighed and fell back, hitting the soft grass. Luna giggled, "C'mon, its time for dinner." Luna took the raven haired boy's hand and pulled him up.

When the pair reached the castle, Harry hung back to let Luna go first. He ran a hand through his black hair, this whole hide the dating thing was getting tiring. After a few more people had entered the Great Hall, Harry walked to the Slytherin table. Sneaking a peek at the Ravenclaw table, he spotted Luna chatting away with his sister Hermione. He rolled his eyes and rested his head on his hands. None of his friends had arrived yet.

Deciding to take roll of the teachers present, Harrison turned his attention to the staff table. At the end was his father, the potions professor and head of Slytherin House. Beside him was McGonagall, head of Gryffindor and transfiguration professor. Continuing down the line was Flitwick (Charms and Ravenclaw head), Sprout (Herbology and Hufflepuff head), Headmaster Dumbledore, Black (Defence), Hagrid (Care of Magical Creatures), and Sinstra (Astronomy). It seemed the other teachers were late or had better plans for dinner.

"Hiya Harry."

Said boy glanced his friend that now sat beside him. Taking the ruffled red hair and freckles, he replied. "Hello George. What are you doing here?"

George Weasley frowned, "How do you always know? Anyway, did you enjoy snogging little Luna?"

Harry blushed and waved his hand to signal George to lower his voice, "Shh! We don't want anyone to know! Wait, how did you figure it out?"

The twin smirked, "We have our ways. Fred and I just wanted you to know that we were very upset that you didn't share your news with us. Speaking of Freddy, we should switch back. Your old man can always tell us apart, too."

Harry shook his head as George pulled off his tie and left it on the empty plate in front of him. Shortly after, Fred took the empty seat and began fixing his green striped tie.

"Welcome back to Slytherin," Harry greeted.

Fred ignored the sarcasm, "Hey Harrison. Ooh, chicken." The freckled boy dug into the food, followed by a slower paced Harry.

OoOoOoOoOo

It was just past one o clock in the morning when Harry met Luna in a dark, secluded alcove. "Hello love," Harry whispered a greeting to Luna. She smiled in return and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Hello yourself." Harry lifted Luna to sit in his lap. Once settled comfortably, their lips kissed slowly. Luna's tongue pressed urgently at his lips, complying with it's request, he allowed her entry to his mouth. Only their slight gasps for air could be heard as their tongues danced.

Slowly, Harry slipped a hand up Luna's shirt. He caressed her waist before moving his hand toward her breast.

"Harrison. Remus. Snape. What do you think you're doing?"

All passion stopped abruptly when the sound of Professor Snape's voice sounded through the quiet corridor. Luna hopped off Harry's lap and both rushed to straighten themselves.

Nervously, Harry spoke, "Oh hey dad, fancy seeing you here."

Severus narrowed his eyes on his son, "Indeed. Both of you, to my office. Now."

Harry bit his lip and took Luna's hand, leading her to the dungeons. Snape stormed just behind them.

The trio was nearly halfway to the dungeons when Severus told them to stop. "Wait right here."

The man disappeared down a dark corridor, and Harry scoffed. "Wait here," Harry mocked, "like we could get away. I'm sorry Luna."

Luna squeezed her boyfriend's hand, "Its alright Harry, I suppose its time people knew anyway."

The couple quieted at the sound of pleading.

"Daddy please, I promise this won't happen again. Can we just have a warning this time?"

Immediately, the waiting pair recognized the voice of Harry's sister Hermione. This was confirmed when Severus, Hermione, and Draco Malfoy emerged from the hall. Harry raised his eyebrows, seriously? Malfoy?

"All of you to my office now. And if I hear one more peep of you young lady…" Severus trailed off. Hermione bit her lip, but the annoyed expression never left her face.

It was a silent three minutes until they reached the office of Severus Snape.

"I cannot believe that you four were out after curfew, snogging no less! Mister Malfoy." Severus turned his attention to the nervous blonde boy. "You and I will be having a long chat about sneaking around with my daughter. In addition, you have earned yourself one week's detention for being out after curfew. Bed, Mister Malfoy."

With an apologetic look to Hermione, Draco fled the room to the Slytherin dormitory.

"Miss Lovegood, you will also be serving one week's detention with me. I will escort you back to Ravenclaw."

Luna nodded in acceptance and Severus turned to his children. "You two will be staying here tonight. I expect you two to be ready and in bed when I return."

The two children grumbled their understanding. Severus narrowed his eyes, but said nothing as he swept out of the room with Luna right behind him.

Hermione and Harry made their way to the private rooms. "Seriously, Malfoy of all people? Anyone would have been better! A Hufflepuff even! Anyone!"

Hermione scoffed, "Who I see is of no concern to you. Besides, Looney Lovegood? Isn't she practically our cousin now that Remus and Sirius adopted her?"

Turning red, Harry shouted: "They aren't actually even related to us and I've been seeing her since before they adopted her!"

"So! They're 'unofficial' family!"

"Ha! So are the Malfoys!"

"UGH! You're such a-"

"Woah, what's all this commotion about out here?" Lily Snape emerged from the bedroom, "What are you two doing here?"

Both children fell silent, "Hi mum."

Lily glanced at the clock, "It's past two am. Why are you two just coming in? Actually, why aren't you two with your house?"

"Because I caught them out past curfew." Severus Snape stalked into the room and stood by his wife

"Children!" Lily cried out, astonished.

Harry and Hermione took a sudden interest in their shoes.

"Harrison was found kissing Luna Lovegood with his hand up her shirt." Lily's eyes widened and Hermione stifled a rather unladylike snort. "Hermione was found with her blouse undone while kissing Draco Malfoy." Harry let out a sound of disbelief.

Lily was stunned, but her silence did not last long. "I want you both in bed. We will be having a long chat about this tomorrow."

Harry bit his lip and glanced up his mother. "Mum, I'm –"

"Now Harrison."

Harry gave a short nod and rushed to his bedroom, his sister following quickly behind him.

OoOoOoOoOo

It wasn't long until Harry was ready and tucked into bed. Both of his parents stopped in to say goodnight and flick the lights out.

Harry stared at the ceiling. This week of detention, which he didn't doubt for one second that he had, was going to suck. But at least he would be with Luna. He smiled and closed his eyes. At least they wouldn't have to hide their relationship anymore.

He sighed contently, before his eyes shot open in alarm. Sirius Black know that he's dating his precious daughter.

Author's Note:

That was pretty fun to write. I just wanted a short story of my favourite pairings, although I messed with the families. I hope you enjoyed reading as much I did planning this out!


End file.
